Fishing lures come in a variety of styles, shapes, colors and sizes. In each instance, the combination of features is intended to present a lure which fishermen believe will catch fish. One aspect of the presentation of such a lure is whether the lure looks like the natural food of the predatory game fish. Many prior attempts have been made to replicate the natural food chain; however, many more have apparently decided that such replication is not attainable and have instead resorted to artificial lures which only remotely resemble the natural food of the gamefish. Thus, one may find a variety of spoons and jigs which provide a flash of reflected light or a noisy retrieve through the water to get the gamefish attention. It is clear from the continuing development of new lures by fishermen that the prior art has not provided a product which is dominantly superior to other lures. This is so despite the use of photographs of fish in lures in the prior art, wherein the photograph is either affixed within the lure and visible through the sides of the lure, or affixed to the exterior of the lure.
In instances where the photograph is mounted within the lure, a true dimensional relationship is not provided between the plastic body and the photograph and at least the human eye can detect the artificial shell surrounding the photograph. The use of magnifying lenses in the plastic body has been attempted; however, such uses appear to be mere novelties which require perfect alignment of the viewer and the lenses to be effective. In instances where the photograph has been applied to the exterior of the lure, manufacturers have been limited in their attempts to apply a two dimensional photograph to a three dimensional body, thus creating distortions or omissions in the final lure produced. Therefore, the fishing lures known to us have been lacking in realism.